


Warm Kitty

by frickle_frackle



Series: The One With The Cat [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickle_frackle/pseuds/frickle_frackle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has grudgingly accepted the fact that Sourwolf isn't going anywhere. That doesn't mean he has to like it when the thing rubs himself all over Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted something 2 days in a row, I think that's a record.
> 
> This one was inspired by how Tony fell asleep on my chest while I was watching tv earlier and did that horrible cat thing where they just look far too cute and you feel really guilty about moving them and I couldn't reach the remote so I had nothing to do but think of weird fic plots during ad breaks.
> 
> Autocorrect is my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters (no matter how OOC I make them) do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners. I make no profit from this, it is merely a product of boredom and/or lack of sleep.

Derek slid the window up, wrinkling his nose at the smell of feline that hit him in the face every time he entered the Stilinski household, and slid through the opening with supernaturally enhanced balance and grace.

And promptly stopped at the sight he was greeted with.

Stiles was lying on his bed, cat perched on his chest, in almost exactly the same position as he had been the first time Derek had met tiny 'Sourwolf', and the little bastard was rubbing himself all over Stiles' face and neck.

Stiles hadn't noticed Derek's presence in his room, and continued to pet the thing, rubbing his face along the creature's side, much to Derek's disgust. Finally, after a few moments of watching the display, Derek had to say something.

"You're letting it lick your face now?" Stiles jumped in surprise and glared for a moment before replying.

"Ok, 1) stop doing that you ninja, 2) _his_ name is Sourwolf, not 'it', and 3) no-one is licking anyone's face."

There was a moment of tense silence that was broken by a loud hiss from Stiles' chest and an answering growl from Derek.

"Dude, he's a freaking cat, he's not going to kill me and it's probably not going to kill you, you can stop growling at the little guy. He's probably only hissing at you because you're trying to be all horribly intimidating and stuff. I say trying because you stopped scaring me like, months ago so you should really give up with the whole 'grr, I'm the alpha, you are inferior to me in every way' because dude, I've saved your life more times than I've saved Scott's, which is quite an achievement-"

"Do you need to breathe when you go off on a tangent like that it can you just keep going forever?"

"I don't know, I've never tested it because someone always stops me after 30 seconds or less. Scott timed me once, I talked for 14 minutes before his mom came to check on us because we were being too quiet." Derek filed that particular piece if information under 'useless but interesting facts'. Since knowing Stiles, the size of that brain-folder had tripled. Speaking/thinking of facts, Derek remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Can you research something for me?"

"You asked me, you didn't slam me against a wall and demand it of me. Well done you." Stiles re-positioned the cat so he was perched on a shoulder and patted Derek on the head on his way past him to the laptop settled atop a stack of paper that looked a lot like homework. "What do you need my Google-Fu for?"

"Pixies."

"Pixies?"

"Pixies."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Ok. Can you come back in an hour or 7? It might take me a while."

Derek nodded before turning to the window, pausing and turning back when Stiles called his name.

"Try not to kill the neighbour's cat on your way out."

Derek merely glared before dropping from the window, Stiles' laughter following him long after he couldn't hear it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh why am I only productive past 2am?
> 
> Sorry for any Britishisms that I might've missed.
> 
> I might actually sleep now that this is out of my head.
> 
> ~HappyEmoness


End file.
